Recompensa
by Asukawh
Summary: Oz tiene una buena idea y consiste en un plan...luego se lo dira a ella
1. Chapter 1

_Esto es lo que me gustaría que pasara en el omake No 2 de Pandora Hearts ¡Oz x Alice! _

_Nota: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece._

_Recompensa_

_Era una mañana normal estaba Alice comiendo su carne, Oz mirando a las afueras sumido en sus pensamientos, Gil estaba leyendo un libro, Break jugando con su muñeca y Sharon tomando su té hasta que por observar a Alice dio un suspiro y dijo:_

_-chicos-dijo Sharon con unos aplausos llamando la atención de todos y hasta de Alice_

_-quiero que ayuden a Alice-san a que sea consciente de su condición como mujer, necesitaré la cooperación de todos hoy- dijo Sharon._

_Alice estaba desconcertada por el comentario de Sharon hasta que una rosa se apareció frente a ella volteo y vio a Oz (como siempre jue el primero) con brillos a su alrededor._

_-Tu sonriente rostro hoy, ¿significa que estás comiendo y viviendo felizmente hoy? Me hace feliz el solo verlo. Me gustaría darte esa felicidad de ahora en adelante. ¡Ahora! Siguem- dijo sin terminar su última palabra Oz ya que Alice le había proporcionado un golpe en la cabeza y dijo:_

_-¡Cállate! Después de todo solo eres un simple sirviente – dijo Alice mientras Oz se alejaba a un rincón por un dolor fuerte en la cabeza._

_Y así continuaron (ya se lo imaginan -) hasta que Oz tuvo una idea con lo que dijo Alice entrando a la Mansión Rainsworth y dijo:_

_-Es verdad, soy tu sirviente así que te pido un favor Alice-dijo con ojos traviesos._

_-¿Qué?-dijo Alice con duda en la cara._

_-Hare todo lo que tú quieras por un mes -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¡A sí! Entonces quie-fue interrumpida por Oz_

_-Con una condición- dijo bajando su cabeza para quedar a la altura de la chica_

_-¿Cuál?- dijo con entusiasmo con una sonrisa de niña pequeña que hizo que Oz se sonrojara un poco._

_*Es tan linda cuando sonríe, ahora me costara más decírselo* pensó Oz._

_-¿Y entonces?- dijo Alice al notar que Oz se tardaba en decírselo._

_-B..bueno q..quiero que cuando termine el m..mes- dijo tarareando un poco por ver sonreír a Alice todavía no se quitaba la sonrisa de Alice de la mente y no lo quería hacer._

_-¿Cuando termine el mes?- dijo Alice continuando sus últimas palabras._

_-q…qui..quiero- paro trago saliva y se llenó de valor para decírselo-Quiero que cuando termine el mes me des un….-se llenó de valor de nuevo- me des un B….B..!Beso!- dijo casi gritándolo, suficiente para que todos oyeran poniéndose todo rojo, también al parecer llenarse de valor no había funcionado._

_Alice se sonrojo un poco por lo que había dicho su sirviente su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido a la vez, mientras los demás que estaban escuchando su conversación aunque no le dieron importancia al principio, ahora estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos y dijeron:_

_-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE?- dijeron Sharon y Gil ya que a Break le parecio divertido pero no le dio importancia._


	2. Chapter 2 Este es el plan

Lo siento por no poner el nombre del capítulo anterior bueno se llama: Condición, ahora les vengo con este nuevo capítulo de Recompensa; viva! Oz x Alice! el anterior capitulo estuvo muy corto lo sé -.- también es que el anterior fanfic fue el primero que hice de mi anime favorito *Pandora Hearts* weeee!

-Capitulo 2: Esté es el plan.

_Recompensa_

Sharon y Gil estaban en shock con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca lo más abierta que podían, mientras Break se estaba riendo por lo bajo y Alice y Oz estaban tan ruborizados que parecían tomates no esperaban que oyeran su conversación.

**Alice POV**

No entendía porque se le subía el calor a las mejillas, es más ella pensaba que porque pedía tan poco, además el ya hacia todo lo que ella quería, pero faltaba algo y eso era lo que le va decir; se le hacía raro también que Oz estaba ruborizado que según ella los tomates se veían pálidos a su lado y tal vez más rojo que ella.

**Fin de Alice POV**

**Oz POV**

No creía lo que había dicho pero lo dijo, se sintió apenado pero a la vez muy calmado por haberlo dicho su cara estaba hirviendo se sentía acalorado pero todo se fue cuando Alice habló.

**Fin de Oz POV**

-Bueno entonces esto es lo que vas a hacer- dijo Alice sin el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Espera!- dijeron Sharon y Gil (ya parecen un coro) mientras que los dos iban con Alice y se la llevaban a una esquina para conversar.

- ¡Suéltenme! –dijo Alice enojada por cargarla y por haberla interrumpido de aquella forma.

-¿! Que estás tratando de hacer estúpido conejo?- dijo apresurado Gil.

-Mi querida hermanita como vas a hacer tal cosa?- dijo Sharon preocupada.

-¿Cómo que tal cosa? no es raro para mí, de todos modos ya lo habíamos echo- dijo Alice como si nada.

Gil quedo petrificado ya lo había olvidado y se fue con Oz caminando como si tuviera piedras encima.

-O… Oz- dijo Gil.

-Dime Gil- dijo sin mirarlo ya que estaba viendo como conversaban Alice y Sharon aunque no podía oírlo.

-Por qué le dijiste eso a la coneja?- dice Gil mientras ve que un sonrojo se le suben a las mejillas a Oz -Que relación tienes con la coneja Oz?- dice Gil un poco serio.

-Solo somos amigos, ... pero...-dice Oz todavía sin mirarlo el, la amaba pero no se lo diría -Perooo- dice Gil continuando con su última palabra. -Suficiente! termino la charla- dijo Oz terminando la conversación y saliendo del cuarto en el que se encontraban y dejando a Gil solo que también se retiró a su recamara necesitaba pensar un poco.

**Change**

Sharon presto atención a la conversación de los chicos se sintió aliviada cuando se fueron, como solo quedaba uno que era Break lo echó de la sala y muy "obediente" se fue; Sharon empezó a hablar.

-Alice ¿Qué le ibas a decir a Oz? –Pregunto Sharon ¿preocupada?

-Solo una cosa por lo despistado que es- dijo Alice recordando lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sharon con cierto interés.

- Solamente que no me dejara sola como las tantas veces que lo hace- dijo Alice, lo último con algo de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido de Sharon que después de un segundo se le notó un brilló en los ojos.

-Waaaa! Hermoso Alice mmm… ya sé! Te ayudare mi querida hermana- dijo Sharon con algo de triunfo en los ojos.

- E…Enserio! – dijo Alice emocionada.

-Claro! ¿Por qué no? ¿Eh?- dijo felizmente Sharon.

-Gra….Gr…¡Gracias!- dijo Alice algo titubeante porque ella no era tan abierta como otros.

-Bueno esté es el plan para que se lo digas sin "molestias" de nadie – dijo entonando la palabra "molestias" refiriéndose a Gilbert y Break.

-Dímelo –dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-Primero= Voy a hablar con Oz para que se encuentren en el patio sin interrupciones, Segundo= Voy a hablar con Gil y Break para que vayan conmigo a comprar víveres ya que hacen falta. Tercero= Se encuentran en el patio sin interrupciones y le dices lo que quieres. Listo! –dice Sharon segura de lo que dice.

-Está bien!- dice Alice con brilló en los ojos.

- ¡SI!- dijeron las dos a coro y saltando.

Bueno que tal me salió? Yo espero que bien aunque algo corto; solo se me ocurrió así como así y además….BUAAAAAAA no me han dejado casi ningún REVIEW solo uno y muchas gracias, amenos recomienden o algo, ¡no acepto amenazas de muerte! Lo que sea por favor bueno creo que los estoy aburriendo bye! O astaluego Pleaseeee.

PD: Los REVIEWS no muerden XD

_**¡REVIEWS PLEASE THANKS!**_


End file.
